worldsracingfandomcom-20200215-history
The Top 50 Racehorses
Here are the top fifty racehorses of the seboan system. Many have won either the Triwheel Cup, the Three Islands Cup, or the Island Crown. Several have gotten very close to the Triwheel. 1- NEUTRAL RISING- Neutral Rising dominated the Bocker Cup in 2007, gaining a 30-length lead against the others. He also set a speed record for the Ootan Trackness, with 1.47 minutes. 2- LORD OF THE RINGS- Lord of the Rings, after a close victory in the Akino Derby, went on for the Island Crown. As a four-year-old he raced and won the Island Crown. 3- CONCEALED- Concealed, the most recent winner of the Island Crown, narrowly escaped Flame of Aectes in the final race, with huge victories against I'll Have Another and Hypnotizer in the others. 4- KHAMUL THE EASTERLING- Khamul the Easterling, the son of Nazgul, won the Three Islands his first year of major-league racing, going on to win the 2010 Island Crown. 5- SHADOW TRAVELLER- The highest-ranked horse not to win the Island Crown, Shadow Traveller nearly won the "Basement" Derby but very closely lost to Zoran. 6- SKARLOEY- Skarloey, second to win the Crown, is generally remembered as one of the best horses of all time, beating Swordwielder (1997 Bocker Cup winner) in the Ootan Trackness. 7- BEEP BEEPS ROAD- Beep Beeps Road, a fairly unremembered horse for his greatness, came out or nowhere for the Bocker Cup, however did not race the Basement Derby due to a leg injury. Won the Three Islands Cup. 8- GREAT EPICNESS- Great Epicness was the first horse to win the Island Crown, with a 3-length victory in the final race against Why Not and Carone. 9- OPTIMIST- Optimist, the 2008 Bocker Cup winner, won the Three Island Cup just turning three. He also easily beat the competitor Caronus (2nd), however finished in the middle due to an injury for the 2nd race. 10- NAZGUL- Nazgul, an Island Crown winner for 2006, was also the winner of the 2005 Portico Derby and the Skarloey Stakes of 2007. Nazgul's jockey "Sauron" Valame was also the first jockey to wear a hood. 11- ARNORKE THE BROWN- Arnorke the Brown, winner of the 1999 Three Islands, fell behind in the race for the Island Crown, slowly fading to 3rd place in the Basement Derby. 12- HIPPO EMPIRE- Jij, now known as Hippo Empire, was known as the best horse of Portico at his time as Jij. As Hippo Empire his first race was not as good, but he soon came back for 2nd in the 2012 Ootan Trackness. 13- WHY NOT- Why Not, second to Great Epicness all three races and second to Carone and Seven Heads throughout the Three Islands, making him get the Runner Up Island Crown and Three Islands. 14- FLAME OF AECTES- Flame of Aectes, the runner-up to Concealed in the Basement Derby, won the Three Islands a year before. A truly extraordinary breed, crossed between many, Flame should have won the Island Crown. 15- CARONE- Carone, sire of Caronus, was the winner of the Portico Derby against Why Not, was 3rd to Great Epicness in the Basement Derby. He did well in the Bocker Cup and the Ootan Trackness as well. 16- ROHIRRIM- The highest-ranked never to win the Island Crown or the Three Islands, Rohirrim conquered the others, including Formula One, in the Skarloey Stakes and the Optional Brenker. 17- LORD OF EVIL- Lord of Evil, known for his wonderful work in the first Three Islands races, was one of two to win a two horse race, in this case against Pony of Porticao Stables. 18- Category:Non-Horse Articles Category:Horse Racing